Black and White
by banshee-hime
Summary: This is a story about a girl who didnt even know about a inner fight that she had. What she needed the most was a little bit of light in her dark world. OCxToshiro
1. OC info

Name:Tenshiro

Surname:Kurohi

Age:13

Seat:4th

Division:11th

Zanpaktou:Akuma

Command:Ute Akuma yori Makai!

Ban-kai:Negai Yume, materialise!

Familly:None

Personality:split personality, inside really kind and caring, usually hides her emotions. Often oblivious because of her majore innocence.

Looks:She is a shapeshifter, but usually looks like a short girl, with light blue hair and green eyes.

Name:Mifune

Surname:Akaihi

Age:16

Seat:3th

Division:10th

Zanpaktou:Fenikksu

Command:Hae Fenikksu!

Ban-kai:Kashou Fukyuu Tori!

Familly:None

Personality:Mostly quiet, but very interesting and talkative with his friends.

Looks:Blue eyes and long blond hair in a ponytail.


	2. Squad 11

'A long time ago, there was a child that had a split personality. There were times when he was nice and sweet. But, there were times when he was evil and would kill everyone. After a lot of testing they found out his body was the home of an angel and a devil. His inner selves were enemies with a curse. A curse to live together forever.

From that boy a family was raised. They had a custom of oposing the curse and sealing the devil into a diamond pearl. The angel would stay in the persons body and would live with the person.'

-Shiro-san!

I turned to the door. Mifune walked in. I smiled sweetly at him.

-Hi.

He returned the smile.

-The ceremony starts in five minutes. We should go to the hall.

I put the book from my hands onto the table and went to my closet. Mifune looked at the book.

'She is still reading her family history? This will be the 78th time she went trough it.'

I took my Zanpaktou and put it on my back with a big effort.

-C'mon!

I grabed Mifunes hand and led him trough the door and down the stairs. We ran into the main hall. Captains were already there, choosing new members of their squads.

-Ne, ne, Mi-kun, what squad would you like to be on?

He looked at me like I was craizy.

-I dont have a say in that. Captains choose and we obey. But, if I could choose Id like to be in the second division.

-Why?

He grined.

-They say that Soifon is hot.

We laughed.

-What 'bout ya'?

I tought for a second.

-I dont know. Maybe the 11th or 10th squad.

He raised an eyebrow.

-Why?

-I dont know. I like the vice-captains from both squads. I bet we could easily be friends and those squads get most of the action.

I gigled.

-My, my. Isnt it my Shiro-chan?

I turned around to face Ichimaru Gin. I smiled at him.

-Hello, Ichimaru-taicho.

-I thought I told you not to be so formal with me.

-Hai, Gin-san.

-I want you to think about entering my squad.

-Hai.

He left.

-So...

I made a face of pure disgust. Mifune chuckled.

-Its ok, you dont have to say it. I know you hate him.

I smiled at him. I looked around and spoted a woman with orange hair. A smile on my face grew.

-Ill be right back.

I ran towards her.

-Nee-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!

I huged the woman from behind.

-Oooooooh, isnt it my little Shiro-chan!!

She turned around and huged me, too.

-Matsumoto, what are you doing?

I let go of my 'Nee-san' and looked at a short, white haired guy. Rangiku smiled at him.

-Im greeting my Onee-san, taicho.

'He is her taicho?'

I raised my eyebrow.

-Shiro this is my taicho, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

I noded.

-Taicho, this is my 'Onee-san', Tenshiro Kurohi.

Shock passed his face when he heard my surname.

'Must be because of my familys power and history. I mean a really famous family was killed with no trace of a killer.'

I smiled at him.

-Nice to meet ya'.

He noded and walked away. I glanced at Rangiku.

-Is he always like that?

-Most of the time. So, what squad are you gonna be in?

-Im not sure ,we havent got the papers yet. I hope Im not in the third squad.

Rangiku gigled.

-You really hate Gin, dont you?

-Yeah.

-Oi! Shiro-san! I have your paper!

Mifune ran up to us and gave me a bunch of papers. I opened the first page and looked for my squad number.

-Yay! Shiro-chan is on Ken-chans squad!

A voice yelled in my ear before I could find the number. I looked at the Vice-captain of 11th division. I smiled at her.

'Yachiru Kusajishi'

-Seems like the hyper kids dont even need an itroduction.

A deep voice said from behind me.

-Ken-chan!

Yachiru jumped onto his shoulder. I bowed slightly. He grined at me.

-I really hope you can fight, 'cause I dont take weaklings into my division.

I smiled.

-I can fight pretty well, taicho-sama.

-Come with me. You have to fight for your seat. Youll fight Ikkaku.

I turned around as I walked and waved at Mifune.

-See ya' at the 10th squad!

He looked at his papers.

'How did she know I was in the 10th division.'

Mifune looked around and spoted a certan white haired captain looking at me leaving. He smiled to himself.

'Both are oblivious. This will be fun...'


	3. Akuma

-This will be your room from now on, Shiro-chan!

Yachiru exclamed while basiclly throwing me into the room.

-Ken-chan is often in a bad mood, so I suggest you dont make too much noise!

I silently noded.

-Ok, now that you know that we can go and play.

I smiled at her.

-Sure, why not?

-Because you have to fight for your seat.

Kempachi entered the room.

-Hai, taicho.

He shot me a confused look.

-My name is Zaraki Kenpachi, not ' taicho'.

-Ok, Kenpachi.

He smirked at me.

- What seat would you like to be?

-I dont know.

-Then you will fight me and I will decide your place.

-Hai.

FF fighting room

-You ready?

I smiled sweetly.

-Whenever you are, taicho.

He smirked.

-Im always ready.

Kenpachi took out his sword. It had a lot of cuts on it.

-Why arent you taking out your sword?

-Its too heavy to take out. I use my soul slayer only if the fight is really tight.

He laughed a bit.

-Arent we lazy?

-anime sweatdrop-

'Im not lazy! May sword has 40 kg!! Though, I got used to the weight... --' '

-Sure, whatever...

-So, are you not gonna attack?

I shook my head no.

-Fine, then I will.

Kenpachi ran at me with his sword rased. He didnt use shunpo.

'Why?'

Anyways I ducked and jumped away from him. I clenched my hands and then slowly relaxed them.

'Breathe.'

Silver gloves formed on my hands.

'In and out. Relaxe.'

Long silver claws grew from my fingertips.

'Now Im ready.'

I let my spirit pressure leak out of my barrier. Most of the squad members that were watching fell to their knees. Kenpachi relesed his own energy. I smiled.

'I might have to use Akuma for this.'

+With Mifune+

-You are the third seat of the 10th division now. You will call me Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto...well she will decide that. Your room is the one hext to hers. Tomorow at 7:00am I expect you to report and start your paperwork.

-Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho.

'I think Im gonna freak out...PAPERWORK!! TT I wanna change places with Shiro-san!! She is probably having fun!!'

+Back to Tenshiro+

I layed on the ground for a moment, trying to catch my breath. My claws were broken and Kenpachi looked pretty bored. I jumped up in one swift moment and drew my sword. I put the tip of it on the ground trying to support its weight. As Kenpachi ran at me I prepared my defence. I didnt even move back because of the impact.

-My, my. It looks like you were holding back until now.

-Yeah, kinda.

-Why dont you release your sword? It would be so much fun.

-If you say so, taicho.

I closed my eyes.

'Akuma? You there?'

**'Nani?'**

'Im calling you out.'

**'Oh yeah! Now were talking!'**

I gigled.

'Ok, you ready?'

**'Whenever you are.'**

-Ute, Akuma Yori Makai!

(Sing, Demon From Hell!)

The long heavy sword vanished from my hands. It was replaced by a small diamond dagger. The blade was white and the handle was black. There was a seetrough chain on the end of the handle. Kenpachi smirked.

-That small thing is your Zanpaktou?

-Hai.

-What a pitty. I thought it would be bigger.

I smiled at him.

-The size doesnt matter, the power does.

-Youre right in that one.

**'He is done for and still doesnt know it.'**


	4. Finally the 4th seat!

_I smiled at him._

_-The size doesn't matter, the power does._

_-You're right in that one._

**_'He is done for and still doesn't know it.'_**

**I looked at the opponent. Let me seeeeeeee…….. What will it beeeeeee. I smiled.**

**'Show me your fears, Zaraki Kenpachi!'**

**He charged at me again. I smirked.**

**-****I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
**The others were shocked when their taicho suddenly came to a stop with a look of surprise on his face. Through those eyes he could see the ability of my Zanpaktou. It was showing him his own worst fears, while blocking nerve systems functions in his legs and arms. I smiled. Not even Mifune ever got out of this without a single wound.

**I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson  
regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying  
bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?**

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

Do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying  
bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet, my suicide.

With the finishing of my song I released his nerves and let the wounds from his 'dream' become real. He fell onto his knees, visibly tired. Mental torture how they would call it. I smiled.

-Maybe we should stop now. I mean, you saw my skills, right, taicho? There is no need for more blood to be spilled.

He looked up with a grin.

-I wish this was one of those fights till death. Then I wouldn't have to hold back. But I must admit you have some nice tricks. By your spiritual pressure you could take the third or fourth seat.

-Demo, those seats are already filled in right?

Zaraki looked at me in disbelief. Yumichika got in.

-If you would permit, taicho, I would like to stay on my beautiful fifth seat.

Zaraki looked at us with a bored expression.

-Whatever you say, I gave my opinion. Tell Yachiru the results when you are done bickering.

With that he left.

-my room-

I sat there silently. It had been decided that I would take the fourth seat and that the former one would settle as the sixth.

-Shiro-chan?

I looked towards the door to see Yachirus head popping in. I smiled at her.

-Yeah?

She entered fully showing the pile of papers she was holding.

-Would you mind taking these to Shiro-taicho?

I shot her a confused look. Yachiru put her finger to her lips thinking.

'Ok, I want a little sister just like her.'

Akumas laughter rang in my head.

-Well, I forgot his name. It was something long with Hi on the beginning.

She grinned sheepishly. I smiled.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro?

-Hai, that one! Well, could you?

She put on a puppy face. I sighed.

-Sure.

I smiled as I stood up. She handed me the papers and vanished trough the door saying something about candies. I left my room and headed in the direction of Mifunes reatsu. Letting it leak out as usual, stupid show-off. The ability to talk to my Zanpaktou trough my thoughts was always a mystery. I could probably do it because that soul slayer was a part of me once. The point is, in the line of Black and White side in my family there was a break in the chain. My mother was born without the devil, and I was born with, well you could say two of them. Although, they merged together. The original one was sealed into a sword, because it had too much power for just a pearl. When they tried sealing it like they should the pearl burst and in went into the old sword on the wall. But, the other one was left inside me. From time to time it would overpower my will and get out trying to kill everything in sight. That is why I needed an Akaihi to be near. The wielders of the Red Flame were our protectors. They had a necklace that bonded them to our Kurohi bracelets. By those connections they could sense when the Dark side would come out. Mifune says that it happened a few times. I don't remember, though. Soon I found myself in front of the office of the 10th division's captain. I knocked onto the door and then opened it when I heard a cold 'come in'. I felt a sudden urge to laugh my eyes out. They were doing paperwork!!!! All three of them!!!

Akuma laughed again.

'You are so lucky.'

'**And you are so jealous.'**

I collected myself quickly.

-Zaraki-taicho send these for you, Hitsugaya-taicho.

I walked towards his desk searching for the face behind all those papers. I could guess he had an urge to sigh.

'I pull back the thought about the fun in the 10th division.'

-Put them there, onto Matsumotos pile.

He gestured towards Onee-sans HUGE pile of papers. I put them over. She smiled from behind it and stood up.

-Shiro-nee-chan! How is it in Zaraki-taichos squad? Are you having fun there?

Rangiku went around her desk to hug me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and applied the same amount of pressure, which was a lot. A grin spread across my face that was dead serious moments ago.

-Its great there! I fought for my place with our taicho and almost won!

-I didn't expect anything less from you, Shiro-nee-chan!

We grinned at each other. She bent down a bit and lowered her voice so her captain wouldn't hear her.

-Ne, Shiro-chan, do you think you could help me? If you have nothing else to do that is.

-Sure. With what?

She pointed her finger to the pile of papers on her desk. I smiled.

-Piece of cake.

-Ok, I will convince taicho to stay and do it tonight alone, so you can come and we could finish it in no time.

I grinned.

-Same old story.

-Ya'.

She straightened again.

-Well, good luck with your new taicho then. I hope you will be able to come here soon with some good stories to tell.

She winked at me. I turned to walk out when I turned to Mifune. I smiled. Just as I thought. Mifune had a lot of skill with hiding his 'asleep state' from Hitsugaya-taicho. Lazy skumbag.

Well, I didn't update this in a while. Plz tell me if I should continue this or not. I'm not sure. T_T


	5. Hitsugaya's soft spot

I jumped from roof to roof around the seritei, getting to know the place. Akuma was singing something in my head. It felt like I had a small personal radio that nobody else could hear. Well, maybe Mifune, but he never wanted to talk about it. I sighed. This was going to be a long night of paperwork. Poor me for agreeing to it. I jumped again and looked at the setting sun. Time to go to the 'room of doom'- the taichos office. I jumped towards the 11th division. My feet landed in front of the office. I knocked onto the door.

-Come in.

I did as I was told.

-Oh, isn't it our new 4th seat?

Asked Yumichika from the couch. I threw him a smile, softening my expression a bit. Then it returned to the normal emotionless again. I turned towards Zaraki.

-Zaraki-taicho, I have to ask you to let me help out Matsumoto-fukutaicho tonight with some stuff.

He let out a sigh.

-You sure are a persistent one, calling me Zaraki-taicho when I said Kenpachi was fine.

I smiled apologetically.

-What kind of stuff does she need help with?

I neared the table and hushed my voice a bit.

-Women-stuff.

All that Zaraki wanted to do now was slam his head onto the wall. But he held back the urge.

-You may go, but tomorrow I expect you to come to my office. You will be going on a patrol with the rest of the squad.

I moved back.

-Hai!

And then headed towards the door.

-Arigatou.

I smiled a bit before shunpoing away. Zaraki sighed.

'I'm afraid that she is going to be a handful.'

Those were the thoughts that passed Yumichikas head.

'But, I can't deny that she is beautiful.'

I returned to the jumping around the roofs. After all it was the fastest way to get to my destination. I shunpoed once and found myself in front of the captains office in the 10th division. I didn't bother knocking and walked in. Rangiku was sitting on the couch drinking sake and writing lazily some stuff. She jumped up mumbling apologies when I went in. I grinned, stuffing my laughter.

-Mou, don't scare me like that! I thought taicho forgot something and came back!

I laughed.

-Well, where to start?

-Whereva' ya' want.

I looked at her with disgust. She had too much sake. And when she has too much sake, she sounds like Gin. And I hate Gin. Anyways I ignored the speech and sat down taking a pen and started filling in the 3 weeks old reports.

'Just like the old times.'

*Flashback*

_I entered the room gracefully, my black hair picked up in a tidy bun, a beautiful kimono with black flame on it going down to my bare feet. My father looked at me with cold eyes from his seat as the head of the family. A woman stood in front of him in the shinigami uniform._

_-From now on this will be your teacher, Matsumoto Rangiku._

_She smiled at me and I just bowed, face still with no expression. Father stood up and left us alone. In a moment my mood changed. I freed my hair and changed its color in a second. It became light blue and I tied a part of it up. I grinned a wide grin towards the shinigami. _

_-I hope you are not like my father and don't mind the way I like to look. _

_She grinned back. _

_-Of course not! You look better that way anyways!_

_*_End*

That's how I met Rangiku. She taught me the basics of a shinigami. Her dream was to be a vice-captain or a captain. I still remember. I used to support her from behind with rumors. Soon she became an officer and the paperwork problems begun. I used to come to 'train' with her all the time. I met a lot of other officers and some captains and vice-captains, too.

Then the incident happened, my family got killed, and I had to go away. The fear from the strange killer was too strong. It took over me and I went away, not even leaving a message. She thought that I was killed, too. When I came to the academy, only she and Yamamoto knew that I was from the royal family in my clan. They promised to hide it. I presented myself as one of the side branches, hiding my looks, too.

-Ne, ne, won't you sing something like you used to, Shiro-nee-chan?

-But, what if someone hears me?

-Don't worry about it, everyone around here is like a rock when they sleep. After all that taicho does to them……

I laughed for a second and then thought of some good lyrics.

-Rains of sand slip through your hands  
never ceasing time  
fold your hands in silent prayer  
Eternal peace you'll find

Rangiku sang with me filling in the choir.

Like two rivers flow  
to the open sea  
Someday we'll reunite  
for all eternity

Let the rain falling on your face  
Run in to your eyes  
can you see the rainbow now  
through the stormy skies

she repeated her action.

Like two rivers flow  
to the open sea  
Someday we'll reunite  
for all eternity

Like two rivers flow  
to the open sea  
Someday we'll reunite  
for all eternity

Standing in the rising tide  
Heaven's light shines on you  
On you, on you

Test the sea rising at your feet  
How far can you go  
Till you need God's helping hand  
To ride the under-toe

Rangiku joined again. Akumas voice rang in my head.

Like two rivers flow  
to the open sea  
Someday we'll reunite  
for all eternity

Someday we'll reunite  
for all eternity

Someday we'll reunite  
for all eternity.

We both smiled.

-What are you two doing?

Came a voice from the door, desperately trying to control the anger, but it was still vibrating in the spoken words. We both looked towards the angered captain, Rangiku with fear and I with amusement.

-You said everyone was asleep, right, Onee-chan?

I turned to her grinning wide.

-After your taimufummm…..

She quickly stopped the flow of my words by putting hand onto my mouth.

-I'm sorry taicho, I was doing paperwork, like I promised, and Shiro-nee-chan was just keeping me company.

His eyebrow twitched.

-By singing?

-Well, I was just taking a brake and asked her to sing a bit. You know, I haven't had time to see her in the past few months, I just missed her, that's all.

Hitugaya sighed.

-Fine, stay there and do your paperwork, but next time don't be so loud.

She let go of my mouth and bowed to him.

-Thank you, taicho, really thank you.

Suspicion crossed his face. This wasn't the Matsumoto Rangiku he knew. Something was boiling in that head. He smirked.

-Then you wouldn't mind me staying here, finishing my own paperwork?

Horror spread trough Rangikus face. I just grinned.

'Well, he is the 'genius kid', like they say.'

-Of course not.

Rangiku said back, thinking quickly. All that I could hear for the next few hours was Akumas laughter at Rangikus expression.

I opened my eyes to find myself on a couch, a blanket over me. I sat up and looked around.

'Where the hell am I?'

'**Don't you remember, baka, you fell asleep in the office.'**

'Ohhhh, yeeeaaah. Now, I do.'

Then I noticed the steady figure sitting in the chair. Hitsugaya sat there silently, glancing trough the window. I wasn't sure if he was asleep with open eyes or just deep in thought. Just then I noticed his eyes. They had an amazing color. Nor blue, nor green, yet they had something icy in them, making his glares more powerful.

'Like he needs that. They are already powerful enough to scare Ikkaku.'

Akuma snickered.

'What are you laughing at?'

'**You were gawking at him.'**

'No I wasn't.'

'**Were.'**

'Wasn't.'

'**Were.'**

'Wasn't.'

'**Were.'**

-NO I WASN'T AND WILL YOU JUST STOP IT!!!!!

I yelled as hard as I could. I heard a yelp and a thrump. Those made me look towards Hitsugaya. He was on the floor looking at me with surprise. Must've thought I was sleeping. Akuma practically rolled laughing.

'**Omg! I can't believe that you just did that! I'm going to burst!Hahahahahahaaa!!!'**

'Then just burst and leave me alone in my misery!!!'

I yelled back, this time, luckily, in my head.

-When did you wake up?

I looked at Hitsugaya.

-About a minute ago.

-Why did you yell?

-My Zanpaktou was teasing me.

He chuckled.

-What?

-Well, I must say you are lucky that you don't have Hyourinmaru reading your thoughts.

I nodded…..but then.

-Wait a second! You can talk to your Zanpaktou, too?

He smirked.

-Of course. All shinigami that have tight bonds with their soul slayers can.

I looked at the floor suddenly embarrassed of my unknowlage.

-I thought I was the only one, since Mifune cant.

When I heard him chuckle I looked at him again.

-Matsumoto didn't tell you? She can do it, too.

-No, she didn't…..Speaking of Rangiku-nee, where is she?

He settled in his chair, and pulled a hand trough his white hair.

-She was tired after the whole night of paperwork and went to bed. She didn't tell me what to do with you though.

He sighed.

-You looked like there was a lot on your mind. Am I wrong?

Yet another sigh.

-No, you are good in reading emotions. There was a brake into the soul society a few days ago. I think those ryoka will try it again.

I glanced at the handle of my Zanpaktou. It was by the table, steady, just filling in some space. I looked back at the Captain.

-Even if they do, well be ready, wont we?

He sighed again.

-You ask too many questions.

-You sigh too much.

-That is because you ask too many questions that are not meant for me to answer.

I shrugged.

-Do you think that asking Zaraki-taicho would be any good? All I can imagine him saying is 'Fight me and Ill tell you!'.

Hitsugaya chuckled at the image playing in his head. Man, this girl made him chuckle too many times. It wasn't good was his reputation. He stood up, and tried to leave the room to prevent the chuckle from becoming laughter.

BOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

I jumped up grabbing Akuma and ran outside along with Hitsugaya. A hell butterfly flew towards us, carrying a message about ryoka breaking in. Hitsugaya sighed.

-Just like I thought.

-You sigh too much.

-You don't have much respect for a captain.

-You think too much.

-You have no manners.

-Well at least I'm not a midget.

That did it.

-TENSHIRO KUROHI WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!

-WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

I shunpoed as fast as I could trying to get away from a very VERY angry Toshirou Hitsugaya. Behind us you could see ice, ruins and crashes and bangs were heard all over the seritei.

LOL!!! I laughed my head off while writing this! Anyways from the next ch. Everything becomes a little more serious. Plz message me if I should continue.


	6. Orihime and Ishida

-Do you two understand what you have done?!?!?!?!?!?!

Hitsugaya pressed his head harder against the floor, as if trying to make himself disappear trough it.

-I'm sorry, Commander Yamamoto.

-That will not do! We are in a stage of emergency! However, I do not have time to deal with silly kids here. You two will go back to your positions and you will receive your punishment after this is over. Do you understand?

-Hai!

We said at the same time.

-Dismissed!

A monotone movement of standing up and walking out of the 1st division, and then, two sighs of relief.

-Look what you have gotten us into!

Histugaya argued as we walked towards the 10th division.

-Me? Who chased around the seritei icing everything that he saw?????

-Who provoked the one who chased?

-Who sighed too much?

-Who asked too many questions?

-Who started a fight?

Silence.

-Well?!?!?!?!

-You are still guilty here!!!!!

At that point we entered the office. Mifune and Rangiku were there, waiting for their captain. When we entered arguing they just watched, in disbelief, how for the first time ever, their taicho was almost at the loss of words.

-Baka Kurohi!!!

I smirked evilly, Akuma was on my back.

-Mi-get~

His eyebrow twitched.

'**Time to go~!'**

'Couldn't agree more.'

I shunpoed out of the office quickly, but even from that distance I heard the angry yell.

-TENSHIRO KUROHI, JUST YOU WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!!

I laughed as I ran over the rooftops. I sensed a presence and ran that way. A weird reiatsu. I jumped onto a tower-like roof and settled there, watching the fight between two ryoka and a shinigami. There was a huge difference in powers, the shinigami was at a loss. I looked closely towards the two strangers. Then a smile broke on my face. A Quincy and a human. This was going to be interesting. I went to the edge and leaned onto it, watching the shinigami trick the Quincy and send him off the roof. The girl looked helpless, that must be why he went after her. She fought him back with some strange orange light.

'What the hell? Akuma, what is that?'

'**I have no clue, were going to the library later to look for it.'**

'But, first we need more info.'

I looked down as the shinigami swung his sword at the girl. I put my hand onto Akumas handle, ready to save her, but the Quincy got there faster. I smiled. A fourth seat, huh? What a joke! I was at least 5 times stronger than that fool. Projectile weapons against a Quincy?!? He must be out of his mind!

'**The 7****th**** squad, huh? Ill do a check on them later. Maybe we should have a chit-chat with the captain?'**

'Calm down, Akuma. I am not captain class. It is that fools fault that he is going to get killed.'

'**You won't help him?'**

'Maybe, maybe not. I'm interested in that Inoue-girl.'

Shinigami's projectiles were shut down in a second by the Quincy. I watched as the 4th seat was easily overpowered and mocked by the other man. Then the shinigami tried attacking the girl in order to save himself, but the Quincy was quicker. I prepared to get down there when the arrow was pointed to the shiningami.

'Akuma!'

'**It's ok. He isn't going to shoot anything important, just trying to seal the reiatsu away.'**

'Ok. But, be ready for battle anyways.'

The shinigami got shot and flew backwards, the ryoka talked for a while. I shunpoed down and stood a little away from the two people. They didn't notice. I took Akuma out. The Quincy turned at the sound of the sword.

'When did she get there?'

He quickly ran in front of the girl.

-Stay behind me, Inoue-san.

-Hai.

I stabbed Akuma into the ground.

-I don't wanna fight, just talk.

The Quincy eyed me with suspicion. I sighed and walked forward leaving my Zanpaktou behind. He formed his bow and an arrow appeared inside is.

-One more step and Ill shoot.

I smiled at him.

-Will you really shoot an unarmed woman?

His expression didn't change, but I could feel an inner fight that he had.

-You don't look like that kind of a person, Quincy-kun.

I grinned.

-Ishida-kun, matte.

The girl walked forward.

-I don't think she will hurt us.

-Inoue-san.

-Ch. Show-off. If you don't wanna die here and now, I suggest you come with me. They felt your reiatsu.

I could sense a few shinigamis nearing quickly. I went to Akuma and put her back on my back. I went forward and grabbed the girl's hand.

-C'mon.

An arrow shot cutting my arm a bit. I let go of the girl and shrugged.

-Suit yourself. I just wanted to help. After all, a few captains are near, they will take better care of you then me.

I started walking away.

-Wait,….anoooo……

I turned my head a bit so they could see my smiling face.

-Fourth seat of the 11th division, Tenshiro Kurohi. But Shiro will do.

The girl that sopped me returned the smile.

-Inoue Orihime. Pleased to meet you, Shiro-san.

-Same here, Orihime-chan.

A few shinigamis appeared around us.

-Oh, the 4th seat Kurohi already got them.

They were from my division. I should be careful not to cause a suspicion. I dropped onto one knee, grimacing in pain. A few of the closest ones ran over to me. Trying to help me up. I put out a hand stopping them.

-Go, these guys are too strong. You'll be killed.

I looked at the Quincy and he caught up to my act, raising his bow and pointing towards me. The shinigamis took out their swords, but still backed away in fear. When they weren't looking at me I signaled to the Quincy to shoot. He did. Orihime yelled, but I just reflected a few and then started running around so it looked like I was overpowered.

-Are you sure you can handle them, Kurohi?

-Hai, after all, I'm an officer and you guys, there are 3 of you and you are low both in ranks and power. I don't wont you getting killed on my account. Now go! Ill handle these guys!

They put away their swords and ran into the direction of the 11th squad. I put Akuma back in its place and grinned.

-That went well. Thanks for cooperating, Quincy-kun. Now, let's go.

I led them away towards the unused alleys. There I could let them rest and ask a few questions.

I walked towards the 11th division. I had gotten some answers. They were helping some Ichigo Kurosaki free Kuchiki Rukia, who was about to be executed. Orihime didn't have a clue about her powers, just that she could do a lot of stuff and that they came from her heart. Ishida Uryuu, how I found out was his name, was one of the last Quincy's. I had given Orihime my special healing potion, with a promise that I will help whenever I can however I can.

'Something is fishy here.'

'**You said it.'**

'They didn't seam like the bad guys, their goal isn't bad either, to save a friend. I would do that without thinking.'

'**Yep, I know. That's why you are the baka-neko here.'**

'T_T Why neko???????'

'**Well, your reflexes are similar to nekos.'**

'Die.'

'**I am dead.'**

'Ill revive you so I can kill you again.'

Before Akuma could say something nasty I cut her off.

'I want you to search for taichos, Yumichikas and Ikkakus reiatsu and I want you to keep and eye on Hitsugaya-taicho at all times. Understood?

'**Hai.'**

I knew I was too harsh sometimes, but this had to be done. I needed some info. This is not normal. My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone.


	7. The words that hurt

I looked up to see a guy rubbing his head. It was one of those guys from earlier! He looked at me with surprise.

-Kurohi-san, are you ok?

He said grabbing my shoulders.

-Yeah, Im fine. The ryoka got away.

He looked at me, studying my appearance.

-You don't have any wounds.

I smirked.

-Ever heard of the Kurohi's Black Medicine?

-No.

-Well, it has the ability to heal any wound and return anything in its previous state.

I said calmly. Yeah, it really exists. I gave some to Orihime. She would need it along the way.

'**You really are nice. That was your last bottle.'**

'I know.'

I smiled at the man. He ginned back.

-I didn't expect anything less from our 4th seat. Ne, Kurohi-san, did you hear about Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san?

He asked while letting me go and motioning towards the squad buildings. I followed his lead and answered while walking beside him.

-What about them?

-They both got beat in the battle with ryoka.

I looked at him in surprise.

-Are they ok now?

-Yes, of course, Unohana-taicho took care of their wounds.

I smiled.

-That's good to hear. By the way, who are you?

-Oh, excuse my rudeness.

He said blushing.

-My name is Warashiwi, I'm the 7th seat.

I looked at him in awe.

-So, you are an officer. Gomen.

-No need to apologize, really, I'm new here. I noticed you in the Kidou School, but you were always around that blond guy so I couldn't muster up the courage to talk to you.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

-Mi-kun? I was? Hehe, well at least you got to talk to me now, right?

For the next few hours we walked around aimlessly and joked. I found out that his Zanpaktou, Wora, was an ice type soul slayer and that his dream is to surpass Hitsugaya. He lived with his sister and when she became a shinigami he tried too. She died in a battle with the hollows and he swore to become a captain in her place.

I told him a little about myself, not lies but not everything, so he wouldn't find out my royal blood. Later we went to visit Ikkaku and Yumichika and found out that Abarai fukutaicho got his butt kicked by the ryoka. Then we walked back to our rooms.

-Ne, do you think these ryoka will get out alive?

Warashiwi said while we were walking back. I thought for a moment.

-I don't know. I mean, I don't even know why they are here. Maybe they don't want to fight us, maybe they just want our help? Maybe there is something that they want from here?

'**Such a liar.'**

I chuckled in my head.

-Well, maybe. Anyways good night and see ya tomorrow on the patrolling duty.

-Night.

I went to my room just to find Yachiru sleeping in my bed. I went over and gently moved some hair from her eyes to behind her ear. Her eyes slowly opened. She grinned at me and I smiled back.

-Can I stay with you tonight, Shiro-chin?

I nodded and stood up to change. I placed Akuma over a chair and went into the bathroom. Soon I got out and went to join Yachiru in my bed.

-Does Zaraki-taicho know that you are here?

-Ken-chan fell asleep, so I didn't bother waking him up. Ill tell him tomorrow. Good night.

-Night.

I turned around and fell into the world beyond imagination. The world of dreams.

I was woken up by Yachiru who said something to me about going to the fukutaicho meeting in her place and left me a note explaining herself to the rest of the fukutaichos. I threw a glance at the clock. The meeting was at 10am right? I still had an hour. I jumped up and took a nice bath and then got dressed into the shinigami uniform. I put Akuma on my back and shunpoed away.

I entered a room to see Rangiku-nee-san and 3 other men inside. I knew one of them was Hisagi, Onee-san's drinking buddy. I smiled.

-Yo.

Rangiku turned around.

-Shiro-nee-chan, why are you here?

I grinned taking out the envelope Yachiru left.

-Yachiru-chan left me thins to give it to you and told me to come here in her place.

I handed it to Rangiku and she opened it reading quickly. The blonde guy came forward and read over her shoulder. Soon she looked at me and grinned.

-Well, you can stay if Yachiru sent you.

I looked at the other to guys with curiosity.

-Oh, right! This is Tenshiro Kurohi, and Shiro-chan, these are Izuru Kira and Tetsuzaemon Iba**. **I believe you already knowShuhei Hisagi.

I nodded politely towards them. Then our conversation was broken by a scream. We all moved towards the doo**r in a hurry, but Hisagi put a hand to stop me.** **-Stay here.** **I nodded and returned to sit and wait feeling useless.** '**Why the heck did they leave me here?!?'** 'Don't complain you are a 4th seat after all.' '**I'm not complaining. It's just that I feel left out.'**

I heard a sound of two swords colliding and ran towards the door, enough to see and hear everything, but not to be seen. I found out that Aizen-taicho, whoever that was, got killed, and that Momo had attacked Ichimaru, but got stopped by Kira. Then I heard them yell out the names of their Zanpaktous.

'This thing is getting serious! Somebody should stop them!'

Akuma shrugged.

'**Well, we can't do much, can we? We received strict orders to stand our ground.'**

Then, just before they clashed, Hitsugaya appeared, stopping both swords and commanding the other lieutenants to arrest Kira and Hinamori. When everyone was out of hearing range I heard him say to Ichimaru.

-If you make Hinamori spill one drop of blood, I will kill you.

I felt everything inside me rip apart. Those words. They were said with such emotion. I-I, what was this feeling in my stomach.

'Itai.'

My vision clouded. Black dots appeared randomly.

'No, not now. Wait a little longer. KURO!!!!!!'

'**I-im sorry, Shiro. Ic-cant hold o-out much l-longer.'**

-My, my, what are you doing here, Shiro-chan?

For once in my life I was glad to be near Ichimaru Gin, and I hoped this was the first and the last time.


End file.
